


The Baptism

by cigarettesandalcohol



Series: Their Little Lion [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: It's the night before the first game at the new Spurs stadium.





	The Baptism

"It's beautiful."

Kane's eyes are shining as he says those words while looking around the dressing room. Everything is brand new, untouched, unused, just like the whole stadium itself.

"Yes," Pochettino nodded.

Mauricio's eyes are not fixed on the locker room walls though, he's not really talking about the fresh paint and modern furniture. He's thinking about Harry's facial features, his cheekbones, the line of his lips, and the sparkle in his eyes that makes him look like a kid at a candy store.

"And special," Harry summarized.

Pochettino smirked. There was only one thing special in that room - and that was Harry Kane himself.

"Just like you," he purred. Harry shot him a glance, looking a bit unsure and very shy at that moment. He came closer to his Number 10, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. "King Kane in his palace."

 Harry giggled, and the sound of lighthearted laughter suited him so well it could make Pochettino's heart melt.

 "Harry - " he said, wrapping his hand around Harry's waist. "You're gonna win so many games here."

Kane just let out a short laugh, the kind of self-doubt that everyone always seemed to ignore with him but Pochettino couldn't. "No, Harry - I really mean it. You're the king of this stadium and you're gonna reign the shit out of it."

"You can't say it like that."

Harry's eyes were big and innocent as always, and it made Mauricio wonder whether Harry meant it as another doubt about himself or just a correction of his grammar.

"Kiss me," he breathed out, watching Harry's lips part in a millisecond. His heart felt heavy with lust that he's been hiding since their last meetup in his office - no matter how many night he'd spent thinking and dreaming about Harry and the touch of his lips, it wasn't helping at all. 

He needed it all over again.

And then again.

And again.

Harry looked at him - he actually had to _look down_ at him since he was much taller - with the subtle hint of fear and even more subtle hint of doubt.

"This is a sacred place," he said as if he was in a church or a cathedral.

"That's why," his boss countered, pressing himself against Harry's body demandingly.

He couldn't wait any longer - Harry's lips were his release, the air he needed to breathe, the bread he needed to eat to survive. There was no way he could resist.

When they locked their lips in a passionate, needy kiss, Pochettino made sure to wrapt his both hands around Harry's back to keep him close, so close he wouldn't escape - and he held his strong body frame in his arms, rubbing it and deepening the kiss, lost in his own private world where nothing and nobody existed except for him and his star striker.

"Harry," he gasped once Harry pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily. "This is actually the baptism for this place."

"What?"

"It's our new stadium - we need all the luck and good spirit in here - "

Kane watched him, confused.

"You know what I mean," Mauricio muttered, burying his face in the crook of Harry!s neck since that was the most available place at that moment. "We can do so much together - "

"I'm not going anywhere," Kane said flatly, almost as if he felt attacked by the suggestion of the possibility of it.

"You better not be," Pochettino said, pulling away. He was panting heavily - the closeness of Harry's body was taking its toll, he couldn't be so close to it without feeling its consequences. "Because I would be very, very mad - "

His heavy accent was showing again, sharpening his "r"s and making his speech more vivid and interesting.

"I'll stay here with you," Harry said.

"Good boy," Mauricio whispered as his fingers found their way under the rim of Harry's shirt. "That's what I like."

Harry shivered under the touch on his bare skin. "We shouldn't - here - "

"We need this place to be ours - " Pochettino explained with a cold, dead serious expression, while his fingers climbed higher on Harry's spine. "This stadium is ours - just like you are mine."

Harry's lips parted in a silent response - _of course, boss_ \- as Pochettino's hand traced his spine.

"Come on," Poch whispered, closing the gap between their heads within seconds. "You're just perfect, Harry."

 His fingers were already at the rim of his underwear, and with no further extension, he just started pulling his striker's pants and boxers down at once. 

"You'll be the king of this place," he blabbered almost incoherently, kissing Harry's cheekbone, tracing it down and leaving behind a wet trail. "You're gonna be the patron saint - the guardian - "

Harry moaned, throwing his head back and his manager finally managed to free him of the useless clothes. 

"Harry," Pochettino exhaled, kissing him once again. "This is how I like you the most."

Harry nodded to show his understanding of this attraction. He was still keeping his ever-noble expression, calm and composed as always. 

"Boss," Harry started with difficulties, obviously trying his best to sound untouched by Pochettino's emotional and physical confessions.

"No - no, Harry," Poch protested, frowning. Boss - that was reserved for anyone. Boss could easily be Southgate. Boss, gaffer - those words were too neutral. He didn't need them. "I want you - to call me something else - It can be Mauricio - "

He said that although he couldn't really imagine Harry saying 'Mauricio' casually, there would be something weird in that. It just didn't suit them. "Or Daddy. You can call me Daddy, Harry. Come on. I know you wanna try - "

"Yes, Daddy," Harry moaned, giving in to the touch od Poche's nifty fingers.

"You're such a perfect boy, Harry."

Kane was shaking under his possessive touches, and he loved that, unapologetically and straightforwardly. Harry fucking Kane loved his touches on his smooth, young body - God, Pochettino sometimes had to stop and think about how young Harry actually was because he always seemed to forget that.

"You deserve the best," he whispered, feeling Harry tense in his grip - "You're my sweetest baby boy - "

"Yes, Daddy - "

That was all Harry could say - and that was just enough. Pochettino couldn't get enough of the simple blabbering - he couldn't hold back nor pretend he hasn't heard that when Harry shook in his embrace, almost cumming thanks to his passionate kisses and thoughtful grip of his cock - 

"Harry - " Pochettino warned him, licking his lips. "Just wait - wait for me - " He rubbed himself against Harry's thigh furiously, panting, sweating, as if he was running a marathon, and his eyes rolled back as he realized that Kane was just passively received such affection - the boy was just made to be used as a sex toy.

"I want you - Harry - " he gasped desperately, trying to make some sense out of his panted words, " - to cum - here - on the floor - "

Harry wasn't even panting - somehow, he managed to be completely silent, although his face was twisted in pleasure - all his screams were silent and wordless, turned on the inside - his mind was screaming as loud as possible but there were no words coming out of his dry throat. 

"That's our baptism - Harry, come on - bless this floor - the stadium - Harry, come on - "

His short raspy breath was cut off by a long, deep moan that escaped him as he came violently in his own buttoned-up trousers, watching Harry's face in deep concentration - Harry came quietly, biting softly into the flesh of Pochettino's right shoulder to keep himself quiet. His teeth stayed sunk there for a while as Harry opened his eyes and started to get his thoughts together - _what has just happened? Where? Why?_

His cum was everywhere - on Poch's hand, wrapped around the base of his dark red cock, on his opened pants, on the floor - 

"Good," Pochettino praised him, breathing heavily. "Good boy. You came so much - oh God - " His fingers only dug deeper into Harry's flesh. "So good - Harry - look at me - " he ordered desperately. "You fucking made me cum so much - and you - you came so hard yourself - that's - unbelievable - "

Harry was panting hard, trying to catch his breath again.

"That's a good thing - Harry, yeah -  This stadium needed this, yeah - "

Kane's look was unsure, demanding and questioning -

"That's a real blessing," Pochettino explained, still breathing heavily. "Better than with the holy water."


End file.
